


Running On

by Evil_Little_Dog



Category: In Plain Sight
Genre: Community: fanfic_bakeoff, Community: mary_marshall, Gen, Prompt Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-03-20
Updated: 2012-03-20
Packaged: 2017-11-02 06:28:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 266
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/365951
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Evil_Little_Dog/pseuds/Evil_Little_Dog
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Summary:  Just another argument in the office.  <br/>Disclaimer:  USA, et al own this, not me.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Running On

“I was lucky, I tell you,” Marshall said, striding into the office, Mary rolling her eyes as she followed him through the door.

“Yeah, lucky,” she snapped, “but stupid.”

Marshall bridled at that. “Stupid? Stupid how?”

“One,” Mary held up a finger as she flung herself into her chair, rolling up to her desk. “You were out in the desert without a weapon.”

“I was running a marathon,” Marshall said, “I’m not carrying my weapon when I’m running a marathon.” He tightened his mouth. “It wouldn’t go with my jogging shorts.”

“Do I want to know what’s going on?” Stan asked, peering out of his office, his eyebrows raised.

“Marshall nearly stepped on a rattlesnake while jogging,” Mary snorted.

“Running a marathon, thank you very much,” Marshall corrected her. 

“Two,” Mary said, “You were running a marathon in the desert!” She popped her eyes. “If that isn’t a particular brand of stupid, I’m not sure what is!”

Marshall protested. “It was for a good cause!” He turned to Stan, spreading his hands. “Susan B. Koman.”

Stan pursed his mouth and nodded. “That is a good cause. Mary, stop teasing Marshall. Marshall, continue doing the marathon thing.”

“Thank you,” Marshall said. 

Mary rolled her eyes again. Men. Mention boobs, and they forget anything else. Still. “Well, at least it’s better than you trying to tell me some Billy Jack crap nonsense about snake dancing.” 

“Actually,” Marshall turned to her, “are you aware Tom Laughlin did get bitten by the snake in the movie?” 

Groaning, Mary slumped over the desk. Maybe talking about boobs was better, after all.

**Author's Note:**

> The prompts I used for this ficlet were "Lucky" and "Marshall, rattlesnake". As soon as I saw the second prompt, my mind went to the scene in _Billy Jack_ , where Billy dances around a snake in full regalia, and is bitten numerous times. Mr. Laughlin was bitten by the snake, who had been milked of its venom prior to shooting. It seemed like the sort of trivia Marshall would know.


End file.
